Super Mario Maker 3
'''Super Mario Maker 3 '''is an upcoming game creator application for the Nintendo Switch, it is a sequel to Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker 2. Gameplay Just like the original game and the sequel, TBD Course World TBD Graphical Styles The game will allow players the choice to choose the graphical styles from different 2D Mario games. There are 11 styles declared thus far and it has been announced that others may also be accessible in the final game, counting some visual styles from non-Mario games. These games include: * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Land * Super Mario World * Super Mario World (Advance) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Super Mario Land 2 * New Super Mario Bros. * New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Mario 3D World Available Items Course Items * ? Blocks * Brick Blocks (Can be shaken to become a Rotating Block) * Hard Block (Can be shaken to be wooden or stone) * Coins (Can be shaken to become a Pink Coin) * 10 Gold Coins * Coin Blocks * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Super Leaf * Cape Feather * Super Bell * Used Blocks * Buzzy Beetle Shell * Spiny Shell Globe Items * Regular Point * Sandy Point * Water Point * Underground Point * Castle/Fortress * Snowy Point * Ghost House * Enemy Point (Almost any enemy can be used for it) Enemies *Goomba **Big Goomba **Paragoomba **Microgoomba **Goombo *Koopa Troopa **Giant Koopa Troopa **Koopa Paratroopa **Bombshell Koopa *Buzzy Beetle **Big Buzzy Beetle **Buster Beetle **Noko Bombette *Piranha Plant **Fire Piranha Plant **Ice Piranha Plant **Big Piranha Plant *Blooper *Cheep Cheep **Big Cheep Cheep **Deep Cheep **Spiny Cheep Cheep *Hammer Bro **Boomerang Bro **Fire Bro **Sledge Bro **Ice Bro *Lakitu *Spiny *Bullet Bill **Banzai Bill **Bull's-Eye Bill **Bullet Biff **Torpedo Ted **Bull's-Eye Ted **King Bill *Bowser (Boss) *Shy Guy *Tweeter *Snifit *Ninji *Hoopster *Beezo *Phanto *Cobrat *Pokey *Pidgit *Porcupo *Bob-omb *Albatoss *Small Fry Guy *Birdo (Mini-Boss) *Mouser (Boss) *Tryclyde (Boss) *Fryguy (Boss) *Clawgrip (Boss) *King Wart (Boss) *Dry Bones **Parabones **Big Dry Bones *Fishbone *Bony Beetle *Bone Piranha Plant *Bone Goomba *Thwomp **Thwimp **Big Thwomp *Angry Sun *Boo **Big Boo **Stretch *Spike *Rocky Wrench *Boss Bass *Muncher *Parabeetle ** Big Parabeetle *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Fire Snake *Boom Boom (Mini-Boss) *Iggy Koopa (Boss) *Morton Koopa (Boss) *Lemmy Koopa (Boss) *Ludwig Koopa (Boss) *Roy Koopa (Boss) *Wendy Koopa (Boss) *Larry Koopa (Boss) *Fly *BunBun *Gao *King Totomesu (Boss) *Gunion *Hiyoihoi (Boss) *Pionpi *Tatanga (Boss) *Galoomba **Big Galoomba *Magikoopa *Fuzzy **Big Fuzzy *Chargin' Chuck *Sumo Bro *Fishing Boo *Blargg *Spike-Top *Dino Rhino **Dino-Torch *Monty Mole **Mega Mole *Wiggler **Big Wiggler *Magikoopa *Blurp *Urchin **Big Urchin **Mini Urchin *Porcu-Puffer *Hothead **Li'l Sparky *Reznor (Mini-Boss) *Sushi *Maw-Ray *Bird (Boss) *Octopus (Boss) *Witch (Boss) *Sewer Rat (Boss) *Three Little Pigheads (Boss) *Wario (Boss) *Bowser Jr. (Mini-Boss) *Whomp **Big Whomp *Petey Piranha (Boss) *Crowber *Dry Bowser (Boss) Backgrounds Courses * Overworld (Day) * Overworld (Night) * Sky (Day) * Sky (Night) * Snow * Desert * Desert (Windy) * Beach * Underground * Underwater * Jungle * Mountains * Castle (No Final Boss) * Castle (Final Boss) * Ghost House Globes * Overworld (Day) * Overworld (Night) * Sky (Day) * Sky (Night) * Snow * Desert * Beach * Forest * Jungle Amiibo Non-DLC * Mario * Mario (Mario Bros.) * Luigi * Yoshi * Yoshi (Yoshi's Woolly World) * Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Toad * Peach * Bowser * Goomba * Koopa Troopa (Mario Bros.) * Metal Mario * Golden Mario DLC * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Link (Breath of the Wild) * Zelda * Zelda (Breath of the Wild) * Ganondorf * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ridley * Kirby * Meta-Knight * King Dedede * Fox * Falco * Slippy * Peppy * Wolf * Pikachu * Squirtle * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Wartortle * Ivysaur * Charmeleon * Blastoise * Venusaur * Charizard * Jigglypuff * Mewtwo * Lucario * Greninja * Inceneroar * Captain Falcon * Samurai Goroh * Ness * Lucas * Popo * Nana * Duck Hunt Dog * Marth * Roy * Ike * Lucina * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) * (reserved for Fishy) Playable Characters Mario * Speed (4/5) * Jump (4/5) * Power (4/5) Luigi * Speed (3/5) * Jump (5/5) * Power (3/5) Yellow Toad * Speed (5/5) * Jump (2/5) * Power (5/5) Blue Toad * Speed (5/5) * Jump (2/5) * Power (5/5) Gallery Artwork Super Mario Maker 3 Artwork 1.png Screenshots Sprites SMB1 Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower (SMB1) SMB3_Ice_Flower.png|Ice Flower (SMB3) SMW Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower (SMW) Trivia Category:Video games Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Sequels Category:2023 Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:Super Mario Category:PEGI 3 Category:CERO A Category:E